Forgotten Past
by Kaye2127
Summary: Vongola Decima, Natsuki Sawada: kidnapped, missing for almost two years. CEDEF Leader, Tsunayoshi Sawada: same. Natsumi Sawada: Died in an early age. But when a girl named Rika Miyazaki came to the Vongola, why are they calling her Natsuki? Are they related? Also there are two voices in her mind. Who are they? And also they seems familiar. But from where? Summary Changed!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Rika with her family suddenly planned on going to Italy. But her parents feel hesitant than excited. But none of her siblings realized it. Then one day in her Aunt's house, her auntie hesitantly gave her a job offer in the company named Vongola.. Why does her family always feel hesitant about everything? When she started working, why did the workers keep on saying that she looks like their missing boss,Natsuki? Who is Natsuki? Who are those two voices talking to her? Why those two voices seem familiar? FEM!27..

Kaye : Hehehehehe... Long summary... I don't own KHR.. If I own it, IN MY WILDEST DREAMS.. Akira Amano owns it.. Oh and please read the Author's note below.. I will explain some things about this fanfic or how it will go.. :)

**WARNING! MANY WRONG GRAMMARS! I'M JUST SO HORRIBLE IN WRITING SO, IF I NEED SOME THINGS TO EDIT OR CHANGE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

Chapter 1

A family of five is getting ready for a trip to Italy. Ana, the mother and her husband, Erik are talking about something in private. "Dear, it is almost time for her to remember." Ana said. Erik raised a brow then he remebered what does his wife means. "Oh, you mean those things right? And yeah, but there's no other way to prevent it." Ana sighed. "Yeah, I'll just get the kids.."

MIYAZAKI RIKA IS MY WHOLE NAME...

There are three children playing inside a room. Then if you can also call it playing then.. The oldest,Miyazaki Rika is playing a guitar.. Then the twins, Ayumi have golden brown hair and a pair of goldish brown eyes and Ayumu have black hair and brown eyes. The twins are cheerful and very intelligent. Ayumi or Yumi is the oldest twin and Ayumu or Yumu is the youngest, they are 10 years and Rika is 16 years old..

Something came to Rika's mind and asked her younger siblings."Hey,Yumi,Yumu why do you think Kaa-san and Tou-san suddenly planned to go abroad? and Italy of all place?"

The twins looked at each other then answered. "We don't know, but don't you think it will be fun!?" The twins squealed,very excited about the trip Rika sighed, then at exactly that time,a soft knock was heard. "Come on,guys! We're going!"Ana opened the door revealing a cheerful expression but Rika sensed some worry in something but Rika doesn't know about what.

Ana is a very caring mother. She is the younger sister of Nana. (it must still be a secret but, oh well... Rika doesn't know about it.. Why? Secret..) She's also very good at cooking. She has light brown hair that is until her waist and also a pair of brown eyes. And Erik, black eyes and hair and is the one who works and supports the the end, it is a caring and happy family.

"Hai!" The twins answered.

"Kaa-chan,can we bring our plushies?"The twins asked and hugged their bears tightly.

"Of course! How about you,Rika?"

"Kaa-san.." Ana hmmed in response. Rika showed a box.

"Why does this box looks like this? Why is there a small hole in the middle of it? And why are there rings in my pouch when I didn't put any? If I am thinking of throwing it,there's someone telling me that I don't need to throw it, there are two of them actually. I don't know who they are or how are they talking to me inside my head but,those voices, are really familiar. Kaa-san, do you know who they are?" Rika asked she's been anxious about the things she doesn't know,why are there so many things she doesn't know about when she thinks she knows all of the answers in it? _'Waahhh! This is frustating!' _

"Ahh,Rika, soon. Soon,you will know. Just wait a little longer and you'll know." _'Remember,you'll remember sooner or later Rika..' _"Why do we go on so we're not going to be late in our flight?" Ana really wanted to skip the topic about _those_ so she will not have to worry about the well-being of her daughter.

"Un,you're right! Come on,Yumu,Yumi,let's go!"

_'I'll just think about those later.I'll just bring this weird box and those rings in my pouch. The voices are telling to bring these,so I will bring it..' _Then they went out of the room and went to the airport.

~ TIME SKIP! ~ ITALY ~ (yeah I know, it's fast, IDUNCARE!)

"Waahhh! We're in Italy! So Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, where are we going to stay? Hotel?" The twins asked in unison,that made the father and the mother smile.

"We're staying in your Aunt's house!" Erik answered. "Aunt's? You mean Auntie Precy? She's here in Italy?!" The twins exclaimed and were surprised by the new information they had.

"Yup! And we're going now!" Ana looked around to see Rika, but failed so she tried asking Erik. "Ne Dear, do you know where Rika is?"

"Huh?" Erik did the same, he looked around to see if he can spot a certain Rika,but also failed. They started to panic..

"Wahhh... Rika-nee where are you?" Ayumi said nervously. Then suddenly something came to Erik's mind. Maybe he knows where Rika is. "Hey guys, I think I know where Rika might be.." That gained the three panicked people.. "WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"Okay, I'll tell you but, JUST CALM DOWN FIRST!" The three obeyed.. Then Ana took a deep breath and asked. "So, you know where she is?" Erik nodded. "Yeah, come on follow me.." Then they started walking, carrying their luggages of course.

~ Rika ~ Rika's POV ~

_'Haaaahhh, I left them again. This is just like me, everytime I was deep in thoughts, this always happens.. Haahhh..' _ Haaahh.. This again.. This always happen. I got lost or finding my way to a bookstore or library everytime I was deep in thoughts.. Yeah right now, I am in front of a bookstore. How did I get here again? Ahh, yeah I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not realized that I've been walking non-stop until I come back to reality. '_Now that I'm in front of a bookstore, why don't I buy some books? I know that Tou-chan will find me because this is the only kind of place where I stop by everytime we shop.' _ Then I entered..

_**"So Rika, what kind of book are you looking for?"**_A girl's voice was heard inside my head. _'Who are you? You've been talking to me for a while now.'_ I asked. _**"If you're curious, you'll fin**__**d out sooner!"** _Now this time, a boy's voice was heard. (O_O huh what?) I sighed in defeat. I heard them giggle. I glared. At no one actually. "I am finding some books so I can study to speak Italian." I said, I sensed some familiar presence, it's Tou-san and Yumu!_ **"Hmmm,is that so? OH! I can sense your father's and your younger sister's presence! They're coming near." **_ I was deep in my thoughts that I suddenly shouted what's on my mind. "Yeah,yeah, I KNOW!" After I realized on what I've done, I gasped. I looked around and saw many weird looks at me, I paled.

_'Hey, help me here! What am I going to say?' _I screamed mentally. The voices inside laughed.

**_"Hahahaha! In what I know,you're very fluent in it! Hahahahaha!"_ **

_**"Hey! What are you saying Tsu-! Ah, I mean, Rika, here's what you need to say..."**_

_'Hey! Are you really sure on what you're saying?!'_

_**"Don't worry! I know what I am saying! I learned from the greatest after all.."**_

_'Who the hell is "The Greatest" you're talking about?! Fine! I'll just listen this time. If it's wrong, I'm going to kill you If I meet you in person.'  
_

I took a deep breath to built up my courage then, spoke.

"M-mi d-d-dispiace." I stuttered then smiled awkwardly. I thank every God in what happened next. After what they heard from me, THEY JUST IGNORED ME! Yes! Ah~ THE HEAVENESS! (Is there a word like that?) I sighed in relief. They laughed, I just ignored them. Then I remembered something. _'I wonder, who is the Tsu that she called earlier? _I just shook my head and continued to look for the books I'm looking for.

* * *

The four stood infront of the bookstore where Rika just entered earlier. They just stood there, in silence. So to break the silence between the four, Ana started.

"So, this is the place where Rika had gone off to?"

"Yeah! This time, I'm very sure of it! This is the remaining place where Rika might be!" Ana glared. "If Rika isn't here, **I'm going to kill you**, really." Ana said in a very sweet voice, a voice that is terribly scary. Erik shuddered. "A-ahahahahaha.."

"Because, this is already the fourth place! The FOURTH PLACE that you said **THAT YOU'RE VERY SURE THAT RIKA IS HERE!**" Ana inhaled some air, exhale, inhale,exhale,inhale,exhale... *Sigh*

"OKAY! So what now Dear~?" Ana asked, still in a sweet voice. Erik flinched. "O-okay, Yumi, you're going with me. Ana dear,you're going with Yumu! Okay! Let's start our mission!" "OH!" Then they started they special mission to find Rika.

* * *

Rika found the books she was looking for and she went to the cashier to pay for the books she wanted to buy. After a few minutes,it is her turn to pay, but before she could hand over the money, someone called her.

_"Rika!/Rika-nee!" _

After she heard that, she handed the money to the cashier girl and get the books she bought. After a few seconds when the people who called her are already beside her, she faced them. "Tou-san, Yumi. What are you doing here?"

Yumi jumped and hugged Rika and started became worried. "What happened, Yumi? Are you hurt?" Yumi shook her head.

"Rika-nee! Why did you suddenly disappeared? Didn't you know we were worried?! Uwaahh!" Rika giggled, she put down Yumi gently and kneeled infront of her.

"Okay~, Yumu, even you're Rika-nee suddenly disappeared, I will come back whenever I realized I'm lost!" The two voices laughed. Rika just rolled her eyes mentally."Okay? And you don't have to worry! You're Rika-nee is strong after all!" And it's turn for Yumi to giggle. "Yeah!" Then she wiped the tears on her face and grinned. "Come on,Rika-nee! Let's go to Auntie's house!"

"Oh! We're going to stay in Auntie's house?"

"UN!"

* * *

"Oh, it seems that Dear and Yumu are still inside better, call them." Erik got his phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers in the keypad known by heart. After a few seconds, someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Dear? It's me! We found Rika! We're outside already."

_"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"_

"A-ahahahaha, sorry. We just got here I didn't know that you're still inside! So, sorry. Hehehehe..."

_*Sigh* "Fine, you're forgiven. Just wait for us, we'll be there in three minutes."_

"Okay Dear~~! Love you~~! Mwah~~!"

That's the end of their conversation. But to Rika,she face-palmed.

_'TOU-SAN! If you have your phone, why didn't you just call me?! I have my phone! UGH! Sometimes really Tou-san, you can really be an idiot sometimes.' _Then at exactly three minutes, Ana and Yumu are already outside. "Come on! Let's go to Precy's house already! I'm just really,really tired now." Erik said. Rika mumbled something and the four heard it. "I'm sorry for worrying you." They continued walking outside to find a taxi.

* * *

They found a taxi. Erik is there seating in the passenger's seat beside the driver. And Ana,Rika,Yumi and Yumu are at the back. And Yumi was seating on the lap of Ana. Little did they know that the twins are planning something to remove the silence. "Ne,ne Rika-nee..." Rika hmm'ed in response. "Please sing us a song!"

* * *

OKay! That's for the 1st chapter!

But I'm still kinda itching to type so I'll continue..

Hehehe...

Okay! The song that will be in this Chapter is not mine.

If you want to know the title, the title is "Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni" It is a song in the anime, "Special A." It is the character song of Yamamoto Megumi.

Waah! Yamamoto! You have a relative! XD

* * *

_'Wait,what did they said? I think there some kind of mistake..They wanted me to sing?' _The voices inside Rika's head laughed. _**"Yeah! They want you to sing!" **_Inner G said. (Let's call them that. Inner G&B G-girl B-boy) Wanting to laugh out loud by the slow processing Rika.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

3

2

1

...

"HIEE!? WHAT?!" (Aww, I missed that.. The shriek of Tuna.. Aww...)

**_"Hey Rika~! It's fine to sing you know!"_** Inner G said.

_**"Yeah! And it's been awhile since you last sang!" **_Inner B added.

_'But what song am I going to si- Hey! how did you know I stopped singing?! I don't remeber the reason why I stopped,do you know why?! If you know please tell me!' _Yeah, she did not know the reason why she stopped singing. But when she tries to remember, she's feeling anger,hurt,regret and worry. She didn't know why she feel those negative feelings but she think she really is hurt. But again, she just shrugged it off. _'So what kind of song am I going to sing?' _She asked.

_**"Just sing any song you want!"**_Inner B and G answered,willing to listen for Rika to start singing. Ignoring the last question.

Rika thinks a song for a few minutes, and the family seems excited. This is the first time Rika will sing since three years ago. Because _that_ happened. Rika thinks she found the song she wanted to sing but still hesitant about it. And that made Ana and Erik frown. _'It seems it's not yet the right time for her to sing, again. _ Erik heard a giggle, it's from Rika. Erik raised a brow. "Don't worry, I think I found the song. I wanted to sing." Rika smiled. She took a deep breath and,

_"Kimotto ite mieta kokoro no oku  
dare ka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke  
chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
tsuyoku, tsuyoku negau hoshi no  
nagareru yoru ni"  
_

_( Unleash the rope, see the inner heart  
for who am I hurting myself  
with this small hand I want to protect  
and wish strongly upon a falling star. )  
_

Ana, Erik, Yumi, Yumi and the taxi driver had their eyes widen. The family members didn't expect that Rika will sing, since she stopped. Even though they pleaded and pleaded, she still turned them down. She won't sing even though they did many things to let her, but it's futile. And the taxi driver, named Antonio just gaped like a fish. He almost forgot that he's driving a taxi and almost got hit by the next upcoming vehicle. Phew! Good thing Signor Antonio was an expert in driving or else they'd be dead by now. He just kept driving,mezmerized by the angelic and beautiful voice even though he couldn't understand a thing. (hey, he's italian and rika is singing the song in japanese..)

_"Yozora ni suikomareru ikuze  
nomatata itsuka anata ni  
todoke riyugemasu youni"_

_( Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky,  
I pray that they someday will come to you. ) _

They overcome their shock, they just closed their eyes and listened to the angelic and beautiful singing voice. (except for Signore Antonio of course. You want Signore Antonio to close his eyes when driving?) Antonio is having many thoughts. _'She has a beautiful voice.' 'I wish I can hear her sing everyday.' 'I wonder if I will have another chance to see her and hear her voice.' _He is just really amazed by the beautiful voice he's hearing..

_"Kono uta inoseru de egao  
Nodare wo itsuka anata ga  
Hana wo saka semasu youni"_

_( Along with this song is the seed of smile  
I pray that someday,  
you'll make the flowers bloom. )_

Ana and Erik frowned. Finally understanding some of the true meaning of the song. _'Does she remembered it already or still fragments of them? That what happened to them three years ago?' _Erik sighed. _'This is not the t__ime to be worried. She will be safe,she's strong enough to defend herself..' _Erik just shook his head to remove those thoughts and continued listening.

_"Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana  
mahou wo kakeru zutto hitori de  
kurushimaraide hoshii no.."_

_( I send my song into the night sky,  
with a little magic, I don't want  
to be alone in sadness forever. )  
_

Rika's tears are threatening to fall, she's seeing some images in her head. She's friends with two people. One girl and boy. They are happy. But an image appeared that she can't save them from the people who wanted to get them. Inner B and G just stayed quiet. _'I dont't want to be alone anymore!' _Rika thought. She just got out from the hospital a few weeks ago. Then after a few days, she went back to school. No one welcomed her,because she is Dame-Rika. Who will welcome a useless student? Didn't they realized that is just a facade? She just continued singing because this is the only way to let out her kept feelings.

She used a stronger and louder voice, she just really wanted to let out these feelings of hers.

_"Hoshi sora wo miagete negai  
boto wo surure itsuka mabayui  
egao sakimasu youni."_

_( I look up at the starry night sky  
and make a wish  
that someday a bright smile will be drawn. )_

Rika's tears are already flowing down her face, but wiped it the twins clapped.

"Yay! Rika-nee, you're really a great singer! But why did you chose a sad song?" The twins cheered and asked. Rika just gave the a sad smile at exactly that time the vehicle they're riding, stopped.

"This is the place you're finding! And little girl, your voice was amazing!" Rika blushed at the compliment. (Taxi driver is saying this in English..)

"Thank you, mister! And Mister, what's your name? My name is Rika!" Rika asked. "My name is Antonio, and by the way, you're welcome.I hope to see you again, Rika." Antonio smiled, Rika smiled back and gave the payment. And Antonio drove his taxi again to find new people to ride his taxi. Now the family just walked and walked until they saw a gate. They gasped at what they saw! A gate that is 12 meters tall? Haha, just joking, only 10 meters. Then they saw a huge house, EHEM! A HUGE MANSION I say, they gulped. Erik pressed the doorbell nervously.

**"Si, chi e?" **They heard a female voice. But none of them undertsand what the girl is saying. _**"She's asking who is it!"** _Inner B said. Then Rika mumbled "Ohh." Then she asked. _'What am I going to say?' __** "This..."**_ Rika nodded.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"Leave this to me." Rika said confidently. Erik just nodded. Rika took a deep breath and answered.

**" Siamo i parenti del proprietario della casa, Precy. Noi siamo le persone che si aspettano di venire oggi. Possiamo** **incontralra?" **Rika said honestly. _'Good thing you two know how to speak Italian! THANKS!' _Rika thanked Inner B and G. Truly grateful about it.

**( We are the relatives of the owner of the house, Precy. We are the people you are expecting to come today. Can we meet her? )**

The remaining family members gaped. _'When did she learn to speak Italian?!' _They thought. Their thoughts was interrupted the female voice inside.

**"Ah, naturalmente, si puo entrare." ( Ah of course, you may enter. ) **The family members faced Rika, Rika giggled then said. "She said that we can go in." Then Rika heard "Ohh's" and "Ahh's" from them. At that cue, the HUGE gate opened. And that startled them. They entered and was amazed in what they're seeing. A huge frontyard, that has so many flowers, and a big fountain in the middle of the frontyard. And when they reached the door, it was opened by the maids.

The maids and butlers were lined up in two lines and welcoming them. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Italy and to my house!"

* * *

Okay! That's the end of the first chapter! Please review! Oh I'm thanking **Ignezwindsor **for helping me! This is my fiirst attempt to make a multi-chapter so please go easy on me! Thank you for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW! So for inspiration! Haha!

So for the other things,

The Sawada Household has three children. Triplets I may say.

Eldest : Sawada Natsuki

Vongola Decima

Missing

The Guardians are the canon guardians.

Second : Sawada Tsunayoshi

CEDEF Leader

Missing

Youngest : Sawada Natsumi

None

Missing

Father : Sawada Iemitsu

Ex-CEDEF Leader

Mother : Sawada Nana

Secretary of the Ex-CEDEF

Okay, The youngest, Natsumi disappeared when she is still 1 year old. And Tsuna and Natsuki disappeared when they're 13 years old. If you want to know what happened, just read the late chapters.. XD (HOW SLEFISH OF ME!)

The Arcobaleno are still babies here, so don't worry.

The Sawada Family left Namimori when Tsuna And Natsuki are ten. Reborn started training Tsuna and Natsuki when they're three. So they are very powerful. :D

The Varia is, Secret...


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe... Here's the 2nd Chapter!

**WARNING! HORRIBLE WRITING! PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!**

**NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for aspiderlife for giving me some suggestions! (sorry for not mentioning you earlier.. :))**

**For IgnezWindsor, what I mean is, thank you for favoriting my story! ( A love Story that Started with a Love Song ) and also to The other readers for favoriting and following it! I really appreciated it! ILOVEYOUALL!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome to Italy and to my house!"

"AUNTIE!" The twins jumped and hugged Precy. That caused Precy to stumble, but gained her balance quickly.

"Oh? So what does Yumu-tan and Yumi-tan need?" Precy asked,the twins giggled.

"Auntie! We missed you!" Precy laughed and put the twins down gently. "Hehe, I missed you too.." She patted the twins' heads gently. "Where's Rika-tan?" (Deja vu much?) Ana and Erik sighed. "There she go again,she's been like that since THAT happened." Precy smiled sadly. A maid neared Precy,the maid whispered something,Precy nodded.

"Seems that Rika-tan's already in her room. Yumu-tan,Yumi-tan, do you want to be in the same room with Ana and Erik? Maria told me that Rika said that she wants to be alone in one room." The twins nodded. "Oh, here's Maria,she's the one who will guide and help you all here." Precy introduced the maid who whispered something to her earilier.

"Okay then!Maria, can you accompany them to their room?" Maria nodded. Precy then glanced at the new arrived family and noticed the uneasiness of the four,she giggled. "Haha, don't worry, all of the maids here can speak Japanese. Some of the maids here are Japanese, you see." Precy scratched the back of her neck nervously. Then she noticed the relieved sighs of the family, she giggled once again.

Erik looked thoughtful for a second, then he remebered he wanted to ask something. "Hey, Precy,why do you think Rika spoke fluent Italian earlier? Did she learned it already?" Precy then spoke, "Maybe she just said it absent-mindedly? You know Rika-tan, **she's very studious.**Maybe she learned it when she's younger and you do not know anything about it?" Erik nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right."

Then it is Precy's turn to remember something."Erik! You know what? THAT is still here." Precy grinned. Erik's eyes widen then he also grinned.

* * *

Rika is sitting on a chair and a table in front. The book she's reading is on the table, laying silently, and only the turning of the pages can only be heard in the silent room. She bought three books right? The books she bought are :

"How to Speak Italian for Beginners."

"How to Speak Complex Sentences in Italian." and,just some random novel book that is written in Italian." She knows some basic Italian words, just like how you greet them or others. So she skipped the first book. She started reading the second book.

After a few hours maybe 2 or 3?She finished reading the second book. But before she can open the third one, she decided to take a break,she went to the bathroom,so she can clean or freshen herself up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She went out of the bathroom wearing an orange robe. She neared the cabinet and opened it,then she got the clothes she wanted to wear. (not gonna describe much anout clothes. Sowweey..)

She wore an orange hoody (correct spelling? Please review the correct spelling if my spelling is incorrect. Thanks.) with cat ears on it, brown shorts and long white socks. After she put her clothes on,she went back to her study table and sat on the chair and continued reading.

~ 1 hour later ~

Rika's having a good time reading the book,heck she's almost done! ( it is only a short a 150 to 200 pages do you think it is short? Hehehe..) When she started reading when she is younger, she became fond of it. And after some time, it became a hobby. So if you entered her room, it will be full of books. And that is why she became a fast reader,fast learner and very good at memorizing files or books she some stories she read. After some pages or few pages, SHE'S DONE! Rika let out a sigh of satisfaction, she was finally finished reading. Before Rika could stand up, Inner G suddenly shouted.

**_"Hey Rika, it is almost time for dinner!"_**Inner G shouted, Rika jumped in surprise, with a 'HIEE!' (Aww, I missed that..)

_'WHAT?! I WAS SURPRISED! CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IF **SOFTLY, **MY DEAR INNER THOUGHTS?' _Uhh, you know what guys? She really empasized the word SOFTLY. I think she also said that word with a very sweet voice? Yeah, I think. (that scared me, I imagined it..) I think Inner G and B shuddered. Who knows? They are inside Rika's thoughts.. How can you know they shuddered? Now, now we are going off topic, continuing the story.

After she said that in her _thoughts_, she half-glared, half-pouted.

**_"Pfft-hahahahaha! Are you glaring or pouting?"_**

"I'm glaring!"

**_"Ne, Rika, why are you reading those books when you are so good at speaking Italian? You are bet-"_**Inner B said but before he can continue, Inner G butt in.

**_"Ahahahahahahaha! What are you saying? Oh yeah, Rika? Do you know how to speak Italian already?"_**Rika nodded slowly, wanting to ask what does Inner B means but shrugged it sighed. _'Yeah! Thanks to the two of you, for helping me.'_ Rika said, thanking the two Inners. (hehe..)

**_"Haha! No prob! Oh, your Aunt is coming.." _**Inner B said, Rika nodded. She knows that her Aunt is coming. Because she can sense her presence nearing. How did she learn that? She doesn't know. _'So what can I do for now while I wait for Auntie?' _She asked herself, but Inner B answered. **_"I think you should teach your family to speak Italian? Or you can also teach them some Italian words so they can understand some of the people here are talking about."_** Inner G agrees. **_"Yeah, I think that is a good idea! Good job Inner B! Hahahaha!"_**

**_"Hey what kind of name is that?"_**

**_"That is what the authos said. So you're Inner B and I'm Inner G, hahahahaha!" _**Rika sweatdropped at this. But she also agrees. _'Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Thanks, Inner B!'_

**_"Hey!" _**Then the three of them laughed. In Rika's _thoughts only._

* * *

Rika was about to return her books from the bookshelves (Yes, she has a bookshelves when it is her first time here. Because her Auntie knows that Rika wants to be alone in a time like this. And her Auntie knows that Rika likes to read so she readied many books and bookshelves, three of them actually. Uhh in her room, THREE SHELVES oh my gosh.) but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" She asked. "It's me! It's time for dinner!"

"Oh, thanks Auntie! Uhh, wait for me, I'll just fix my books." Rika said, she heard some giggling on the other side of the door,she knows it is her auntie who's giggling because of her hobby. When her auntie is still in Japan, and Rika sometimes stays at her auntie's house for days, her books are being scattered everywhere in her room. So it takes time for Rika to be ready for something. Rika just put her books just on her bed then she went for the door and opened it.

"Let's go, Auntie. I'm kinda bit hungry." Rika smiled,Precy smiled back. They started walking towards the dining room, but Rika frowned, unnoticed.

* * *

Ana, Erik, Rika, Precy, Yumi, and Yumu are eating happily, but Rika just stayed quiet. Yumu noticed her unusual quiet sister. "Rika-nee, is there something wrong? You've been quiet the whole time." Yumu asked. "Oh, it's nothing, Yumu." Rika smiled, a sad smile.

**_"Hey,what are so sad for? If you're going to ask why I know you are sad, I can know it. Or you can say I can feel it. I am in your thoughts. I can feel how you feel everytime. Because I told you, I am inside you."_** Inner B said. Rika pushed herself away from the table and stood. "Gochisosama deshita" Rika said then she walked away from the dining room.

When Rika is far already, far that Rika can't hear anything inside the dining room, Ana said something. "Yumu,Yumi, please go back to the room." Ana smiled apologetically. The twins nodded. They thanked for the food and went back to the room. Erik sighed.

"I wonder what happened to Rika." Erik said worriedly.

"I think we're going to know about it later." Ana said, also worried.

"Maa, maa, it will be fine! We'll ask Rika about it later!" Precy happily exclaimed, to ease the tense atmosphere between the two, but failed horribly. Erik and Ana sighed. Precy sweatdropped, she sighed. "Just go back to your room and rest for today. We'll talk about that with Rika tomorrow." The two nodded and stood up. They went out and return to their room. Precy sighed for the umpteenth time. She faced the maids tiredly, but she still smiled. "Can you please clean the table?" Precy, not waiting for a reply, she said, "Thank you." Then she also went out.

* * *

~ Rika ~

Rika is walking down the 's having deep thoughts but was interrupted by the Inners. **_"Hey, what's up? Why are you so quiet?"_**Inner G asked,Rika didn't answer. Inner B and G sighed. **_"Looks like we won't have some answ-"_**

"You heard what I asked Kaa-san before we went here in Italy right?" She whispered. (Yeah. she whispered, right when she's talking with the inners, it is in her thoughts right? Of course Rika can also talk with them using her mouth.)

**_"Yeah."_**Inner B and G answered. "How I got those rings, what is the boz with a small hole in the middle of it, it seems it is connected by those images I saw in my mind?" The two inners stayed quiet.

"Those images in my head became short clips in my head and I knew it, those things are related to something. Those short clips started when we arrived here in Italy. Why?" The two inners just kept on listening. " I don't know if those are my memories or anything. Who are those 2 people I'm close with? Who will be friend someone dame as Dame-Rika? Why do we look so happy back then? Why are they taken by those men in black?" Rika asked continuously. She's confused. Every word she says, she feels like crying her heart out, WHY? Rika pulled her hair in frustration. Then her head suddenly ached. "Why -ughh! MY HEAD! WHO ARE THEY?!" Rika shouted, tears starting to flow down from her eyes.

**_"Rika?"_**"Rika?" She heard her Auntie's and the Inners' voice, but ignored it. Her strength in her legs suddenly vanished. She fell,sitting on the floor. ( can you please tell me the word for this one? "She fell, sitting on the floor." I just can't seem to remember the correct word for this.. ) Her tears continuing to flow. "WHO ARE YOU TWO?" She whispered then she passed out."

"RIKA!"

~ Precy's POV ~

After we finished talking inside the dining room, I decided to visit Rika. It seems something is troubling her. She's always like that if something is bothering her. I walked and walked until I saw Rika standing in the middle of the hallway, muttering something I couldn't understand.

After a few minutes, she suddenly shouted. I was surprised. (Who won't?)

"Why -ughh! MY HEAD! WHO ARE THEY?!"

Head? Does her head hurt? I walked slowly so I cannot startle her. "Rika?" I called. But it seems she can't hear me. I walked faster. Then I saw her fell. I became worried, I ran. She whispered something, but I didn't understand what she said and she passed out.

"RIKA!"

~ End of Precy's POV ~

**The next day... **~ Rika's POV ~

I woke up the next day with an aching head and with no memories on what happened after dinner. I wonder, what happened? "Ughh, my head hurts.." I mumbled. It's just that my head hurts so much! _'Huh? When did I fall asleep?' _I recalled on what happened yesterday. _'We arrived here in Italy, i read the 3 books I bought from the bookstore where my mom and dad was searching for me.' _I giggled at that thought. _'Okay, we went to aunt's house, I went here in my room, took a bath, we ate dinner, and huh?' _It's blank. I don't remember anything. Then I saw the bow starnding proudly on my table. Then I remembered everything. My eyes widened. So I passed out when my head ached too much. i sighed.

I stood up and went to the toilet. After a few minutes, I went out and put some clothes. I stole a glace at the clock. it's 7:45, I still have some time before breakfast. So I just stayed inside my room and layed on my bed.

**_"You're not going out?"_**Inner G asked me. I shook my head. "No, not this time. I am not in the mood to go outside after that happened last night."

**_"So you remembered." _**I nodded. The three of us sighed. Then we laughed. (If you don't get it, it's funny for childhood friends or when you're with them for a long time. It can be considered funny when you're with your friends.) I looked at the clock again, it's almost time for breakfast. I stood up and went to the dining room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

~ No one's POV ~

"Good Morning." Rika greeted back.

"Good Morning, Rika-nee." The twins greeted.

"Good Morning, Rika." Ana and Erik.

"Good Morning, Rika-tan!" then last,Precy.

Rika smiled. Precy looked at her worriedly, Rika saw this and she smiled at Precy with a reassuring smile.

They took their seat and started eating. "ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

The family is in the library. Because Rika said that they need to learn Italian, they agreed. But they didn't think IT WOULD BE THIS HARD!

"Hey, Rika~~."

"Yes,Otou-san?"

"Can we take a break? I don't think we can learn this that fast, we're not like you." Erik continued. Rika nodded, _hesitantly. _Hesitantly, my dears. The 4 grinned like there is no tomorrow, the four ran, like a wild horse.

Rika clicked her tongue. _'I knew it.'_

**"Knew what?" **Inner G asked. _'Oh! You're back, welcome back. Why aren't you speaking earlier?'_ Rika asked.

**_"Just some business."_**

_'Ohh.. I knew it because, they just wanted to escape this hell.' _Rika sighed. _'This is going to be hard!"_

* * *

~ 3 months later ~

The four made out alive after those hell lessons they have gone through..Now all of them could speak and understand are in the living room. No one is speaking because of what Precy told them awhile ago..

~ FLASHBACK ~

_Precy called them. The children don't know why..They just went there, without knowing anything. But Erik and Ana are expecting this, that's why they are delaying the hell lessons so they can have more timebonding together._

_"Erik and Rika needs to take a jobe offer." Precy said bluntly._

_"Why Auntie?" Rika asked._

_"There's a rule here in there are some foreigners or Italians themselves, turned 16 or up, they'll need to have a job. But housewives are not really working,but if some of those housewives, wanted to have job, they housewives aren't really allowed in some job offers because they're already now that you can understand italian,you can start looking for jobs." Precy showed some papers showing "JOB OFFERS" and she became quiet._

~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~

To ease the tension, Rika started speaking. "So Auntie, what are the job offers open for my age?" The tension eased a little, Precy smiled. Precy scanned some papers that are open for Rika's age when she saw a certain job offer appropriate for Rika, she stiffened. That caused the eased tension, went back to the suffocating tension. Rika gulped mentally. After a few minutes, Precy gave Rika and Erik some papers has "JOB OFFERS!" in it.

Precy faced Ana. "Do you want to take job to?" Ana shook her head. "No need, I still need to take care of these two." Ana faced the twins, the twins grinned. Then Ana and Precy faced the two who is busy looking for the job they wanted.

~ Rika's POV ~

_'Waaahh! I didn't expect that we need to work!' _I exclaimed mentally. **_"Hahaha! Just pick one job, Rika. The one appropriate for you." _**Inner G suggested. **_"Yeah, I second emotion." _**Inner B said lazily. I sighed inwardly. I looked back at the job offers but, THESE ARE JUST SOME BORING JOB OFFERS! HELL NO! I DON'T WANT SOME OF THESE JOBS! I continued looking for some jobs then one job offer disgusted me. _'Who in the world will go to that store? Wearing some seductive clothes then giving services to the costumers?! HELL NO! Is this even a job offer to 16 year olds?' _I asked myself.

Then I saw a job offer that is very different from the others. It piqued my interest. I took the paper from the table and read it.

**JOB OFFER TO 16 YEAR OLD PEOPLE  
VONGOLA FAMIGLIA COMPANY  
WANTED : SECRETARY  
- JAPANESE  
- KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK ITALIAN  
- KNOWS HOW TO DO PAPERWORKS  
- KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT  
- CAN BE QUIET AT ALL TIMES**

**_"Hey Rika, do you think all the requirements in this job offer seems to describe you?" _**Inner B asked.

_'Quiet me? Yeah, it is true that I am quiet sometimes, BUT NOT ALL THE TIME!' _ I shouted at them, but even still, my gut tells me to take this job. I decided to take this job offer. I'm so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that Auntie's face became horrified when I took the paper.

~ End of Rika's POV ~

Ana,Yumi and Yumu just stared. Not wanting to disturb the man-eating they took a glance at Rika,it creeped them out. Just who in the world who will not creep out when they saw someone grin or smile on a mere paper?! Yumi asked nervously.

"Ri-Rika-nee? Do you h-have a j-job offer in m-mind? Yumi stuttered, totally creeped out, Rika nodded. When Erik and Ana saw the word "VONGOLA" they stiffened, Rika noticed. "Uhhmm, Kaa-san? Tou-san? You don't approve of the job offer I chose?" Rika asked.

_'Why do I feel like crying? It's just a job offer, Rika! Get yourself together!' _Rika thought,her vision blurring because of the tears showing,but she just closed her eyes to prevent it from falling

The two shook their heads. "No, it's not that Rika. Just a little surprised." Rika tilted her head, asking a question, "WHY?" Erik blushed. _'So cute! NO ERIK YOU SHOULDN'T! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!' _Erik shook his head to remove those dirty thoughts. "It's just that, really? A secretary?" Rika pouted.

"What? Even though I hate paperworks, I think I am going to like working there!"

"Hai, hai, It's fine. Maybe a sexytary not a secretary I presume." Rika blushed. "TOU-SAN! YOU IDIOT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just joking my Precy, I'll take the job offer in Vongola too. The Technician Department." Erik said smugly.

"Okay~~! Then you two are going to start next week!"

* * *

DONE!

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!.

Additional Info!

The 10th generation did not fight with Byakuran and Enma. In this fanfic, thay are the most trusted and allianced famiglia of the Vongola. They got the true form of the Vongola Rings and made it into Vongola Gears.

my gosh! It is already 1:45 in the morning here! But anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK, DARLINGS~~! THIS CHAPTERS IS KINDA SHORT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO. I AM GOING TO BE A BIT BUSY FOR THE EXAMS ON TUES,WED, AND THURS, MAYBE TOMORROW I CAN UPDATE. (WE DON'T HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW MONDAY.) I KNOW, I MUST BE REVIEWING NOW, BUT, K-TAN'S A GOOD CHILD YOU SEE, SO I AM DOING THIS FIRST.**

**DISCLAIMER : KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS OWNED BY AMANO AKIRA.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Okay,here are all the things I need!" Rika exclaimed,looking proudly at her work. She's been packing somethings for her work later. Yeah It's almost been a week after that happened. (When they took those job offers) _'I wonder if Tou-san is done packing.' _She thought as she went out her room,going to her father's room.

Rika,with her two inner friends, walked slowly towards the said room. "Tou-san, are done packing?" Rika asked as she opened the door gently. She saw Erik closing his small luggage. Then Erik turned around to face Rika. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm about to go down and get something to eat." Erik grinned jokingly,Rika giggled softly. "Okay, let's go!"

XXXXX

Erik and Rika are going down the stairs, carrying their small luggage, when Rika remembered something. "Oh Tou-san, you can go first. I remembered that I forgot something in my room." Erik raised a brow but nodded. Rika smiled then ran. And to Erik, he continued walking down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.

XXXXX

Rika is already inside her room, desperate finding the "something" she said earlier. She check her cabinet, none.

On her bed, none.

Under it, none.

Study table,none.

Drawers, "THERE!" When she spotted the said object, she ran. When she got hold of it, she sighed in relief.

"Waah! Thank goodness, I found it!"

**_"What is the "thing" you are looking for, Rika?" _**Inner B asked.

"Oh,it's just my bag with the weird rings inside. I also put the box here, the one with a small hole in the middle of it." Then she heard Ohh's from the two inners.

The bag she's talking about is her favorite is just a small bag, with an orange lace so she can put it on her shoulder. After she found her bag,she looked around and met a whole mess in her paled, _'I forgot about it! I forgot to clean!' _She ran, fixed bed,cabinet then the study table. After cleaning the whole mess after some minutes, she went out.

XXXXX

Rika is on her way to the kitchen. When she was about to enter,someone called her. "Rika-sama!" Maria called. "What is it, Maria?" Rika asked.

"It's just that, the Vongola Ninth told Precy-sama that there's a sudden emergency they needed the workers new or old immediately." Maria stated,Rika gaped. "What?! So Tou-chan and I will be going there now?!" Maria nodded. Rika tugged her hair. "Waah!" She turned to see Maria. "Thanks, Maria! For telling me!"

"Your welcome!"

XXXXX

Rika's in the living room, checking her things, if she forgots something. _'Okay. My bag, books, ,check. Wait- what about things to entertain me? I'll just get those I got a day off,that is. I better call Tou-san.' _She opened her bag to get her phone. She pressed some numbers on her touch-screen phone. After a few rings, her father answered.

_"Yes? This is Erik speaking.I'm kinda in a hurry so please be fast."_

"Tou-san? Did Maria-san told you?"

_"Yeah! I'm on my way there to the living Maria told me another thing,there's going to be a service for workers. It will be here shortly,so we better hurry. (rhymed!) So, bye for now!"_

That's the end of their father can be funny sometimes. Rika hung up and returned her phone inside her bag.

XXXXX

"Tou-san! Come on! Be faster,the service is already here." Rika shouted. Erik grinned. _'Aww,my daughter is excited!' _Erik thought excitedly.

"Bye-bye, Rika-nee!" The twins shouted and waved. Rika turned, grinned and waved back.

"Erik! See you later!" Ana said. Erik grinned.

They are already outside the house, and the remaining family members already said their farewells. Then they heard a and Rika neared the gate,they saw a bus. (A bus. Yes it is a bus. I have something in mind.) They started walking towards the vehicle..

"Good Morning! We are the ones who will send you home or to the company! I'm Rose, and the driver is Signore Antonio." The assistant named Rose greeted. "Antonio?" _'That name seems familiar..'_

"Oh! Rika-chan! It's me Antonio, you were riding in my taxi last week." He exclaimed, surprised that she met Rika once again. "OH! You're the taxi driver last time!"

"Yes, yes."

"How are you Signore Antonio? It's been a while! How did you become a bus driver when you are a taxi driver when we last met you?"

"Ahh, that is because my older brother needs some money, so I gave him my taxi so he can use it to earn some money. I was planning to give it to him anyway. So I just applied in Vongola to become the bus driver, the Vongola needed a bus driver so we can send workers home but, only you two are the only new workers in the past months."Antonio smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Why?"Erik, who's been forgotten asked. (Lookie here,Erik! You can understand Italian! I looks like the hell lessons that Rika thought you is showing their outcomes.. Hehehe..)

"Oh, it's because almost all the people here in Italy, is afraid of Vongola you see."Rose answered,Erik and Rika shuddered. "But don't worry! Only the people andworkers in Vongola knows the true colors of our Bosses."Antonio continued. The two nodded hesitantly, Rose giggled softly."Then! Let's go to the mansion!" Antonio said,surprising the two. "Mansion?"

"Yup! M-A-N-S-I-O-N. We're working in a mansion. The ninth generation is using the company building, and the tenth generation, is using the we're working for the tenth generation. And all of the new members need to know no one must know this outside." The two new members gulped,then nodded. "The tenth boss is missing for almost 3 years already. And the guardians of our boss are desperately looking for boss."

When Antonio heard no reply from the two. He suddenly shouted. "Then,Let's go!" The two new members of the Vongola Company jumped with a "HIEE!" and "WAAHH!"

Antonio laughed.. "Go on! Take your seats! We're going now!" Erik and Rika obeyed. Antonio then started the vehicle. Rose sat near Antonio. "Oh yea! Rika?" Antonio called. Rika raised a brow.

"If you need something, just call us or go to the place where we are waiting for you 'kay?" Antonio asked as he looked at Rika through the mirror, his eyes softened. Rika's eyes widened, she nodded slowly and said a soft "Thank you." That Antonio heard.

"Rose, can you please get a paper and pen? You put your E-mail Address and number, oh, put mine too." Antonio ordered and Rose obeyed immediately.

After Rose,wrote the things she needed to write, she neared Rika,sobbing. Rose smiled, she hold the hand of Rika, opened it,and she gave the paper. "Here,call us if you need us okay?" Rika nodded. Then at exactly at that moment, the bus stopped.

"We arrived!"

_**"Good luck, Rika! We're sure you're going to need it!"**_The inners, at last they're back, said.

DONE!

Sorry! For the next chapters, I going to make it longer..

Thank you for reading it!

Please review!


	4. NOTE!

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IMMEDIATELY! IT IS JUST THAT SCHOOL'S BEING A JERK AND THE TEACHERS BEEN GIVING US TORTURE, EVERYDAY PROJECT,PRESENTATION,HOMEWORKS,BLAH...BLAH...BLAH. ..**

**JUST ARRHHHHGGG!**

**THIS STORY IS JUST GOING TO BE IN A HIATUS.. DON'T WORRY THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED.. BECAUSE I LOVE THE STORY I MADE EVEN ONLY FEW READERS ARE READING THIS...**

**AND ANOTHER NOTE! OUR COMPUTER BROKE DOWN SO.. YEAH... OH YEAH! YESTERDAY'S FRIDAY THE 13TH! HOW'S YOUR DAY YESTERDAY? NYAHAHAHAHAHA..**

**I HAVE MY THIRD CHAPTER.. IT IS NOT YET DONE... AND IT IS VERY FAR FROM DONE. =.=**

**SO I AM REALLY SORRY FOR IT!**

**DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE..**

**OH IF YOU WONDER WHY I AM ABLE TO TYPE THIS EVEN OUR COMPUTER IS BROKEN? I USED MY COUSIN'S COMPUTER. WE CAME HERE BECAUSE OF MY IS HER BIRTHDAY... I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN SO.. JUST WAIT AND DON'T GET RID OF ME..**

**TT-TT**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I AM SO VERY VERY SORRY! MY UPDATE IS _KINDA _LATE? AHAHAHA... FVCK. IT IS LATE. I AM REALLY SORRY.. SCHOOL'S BEEN A JERK AND MY LAZINESS ALSO BUGS ME SO, I AM REALLY SO SORRY.. I'LL TRY UPDATING AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE I'M SO SORRY.. REALLY.. I MEAN IT...

"This"Italian

_'This' _Thoughts

_**"This"**_Inners

Note: BE AWARE OF GRAMMARS, ERRORS AND KINDA OOC..

_**~ Rika's POV ~**_

_'Waahh! We're here! We're here! Oh my gosh!' _I shouted mentally..

I am scared about what Rose told us earlier..

What if they're scary people?!

WAAAAHHHH!

I just walked with Antonio, Rose and Tou-chan towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Ah!" Rose-san suddenly shouted.

"Waaahhh! W-w-what is it Rose-san?! Is there something wrong?!" I suddenly shrieked.

"A-ahh.. Ahehehe.. There's nothing wrong. I just remembered something."

I sighed in relief. Then asked,

"What?"

Rose-san handed us (Tou-chan and Me) some IDs.

"Uhhh, IDs?" I asked.

Rose-san nodded. "You're going to be needing those IDs. Because if you don't have those, you can't go in. But in the other hand, if you have those, you can enter and exit whenever you want. And don't ever lose it. And oh! Those are called Vongola Badge." Rose-san explained us smugly. I sweatdropped.

"Then we can go on?" Signore Antonio asked. We nodded. Then we continued walking towards the mansion.

_**~ Near the Mansion ~**_

"Who's there?!" Someone shouted at us in fluent Italian. I looked at Tou-chan, it seems that he understands what the man said. I smirked, seems that the lessons we had taught him well..

Then I looked at Rose-san and Signore Antonio, it looks like they know the person who shouted. "Fernando!" Signore Antonio called. He ran towards a big-builded man, I think that's the one Signore Antonio called "Fernando."

The big-builded man now known as Fernando,scowled. Then he glared at Signore Antonio. We walked towards the two men.

"Ugh, Signore Antonio, who's that?" I asked. I pointed at the man who's wearing a suit with red button-up shirt and a black necktie. And has a spiky red hair and narrow black eyes. (Ugh, that's Fernando.) "Oh him? He's Fernando! Fernando, Erik-" He pointed at Tou-chan. "Rika-" He pointed at me. "And Rose." He pointed at Rose-san. "Erik, Rika, Rose meet Fernando." Fernando nodded at us as greeting. "Good Morning Signore Antonio, it's nice to meet you!" I greeted happily. Then I saw Signore Fernando's lips twitched upward. I think only a few centimeters, and I think ONLY ME saw it. I grinned.

"We're new workers here. Me and my father."

"What job did you take?" Signore Fernando asked us.

"The job I took is in Irie Shouichi's and Giannini's department." Tou-chan answered. Then Signore Fernando looked at me. "Then?"

"O-oh.. Me? Uhh.. I'm in the CEDEF. Uhh, being the secretary of Hibari Kyouya, the uhh, Leader of CEDEF." I aswered sheepishly.

Then I saw Antonio's, Rose's and Fernando's face paled. "W-w-w-wait R-R-R-Rika-chan, you mean _that _Hibari-sama?" Rose-san stuttered. I became confused. Why are they so afraid of? "Yes. I think. I don't know the face of Hibari-sama yet. Is there something wrong?" Then I gulped. "Is he scary?" Waiting for an answer. Ignoring my last question, Fernando smirked.. "Hooooh~~ You are such a brave girl... I'm impressed." Oh my gosh... I think I wanted to faint right here, right now.

_**~ END of Rika's POV ~**_

After what Fernando said, he left. Leaving Rika sweating bullets..

"Come on. Let's go." Antonio said. Gaining the attention of the three. They walked and walked until they saw the mansion. Rika gulped.

"Rose."

"Yes? Antonio?"

"You accompany Rika to Hibari-sama's office. I'll go with Erik."

"Okay."

"Ciao.." Then Antonio, with Erik, started walking. But after entered the mansion, they heard a loud angry voice coming inside.

"HEY YOU AHOUSHI! COME HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" A certain silverette exclaimed.

"NO WAY AHOUDERA! BLEEHHH!" A child in an age of 6 wearing a cow suit and has an afro hair, shouted and stuck his tongue out.

"YOU, I'LL FVCKING KILL Y-"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, just leave the kid alone." Then a raven haired man neared the silverette named Gokudera.

"Hey Baseball-Idiot, why don't come here and I'll kill you instead."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera.. Just calm down.."

"YOU-!"

"Bovino-sama, Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama! Welcome back! Did you just arrived?" Antonio said nervously. Hoping to stop the fight of the three guardians. Gokudera scowled.

"Che. I'll go back to my room." Gokudera said, thens started walking but immediately stopped when he heard what Yamamoto said. "N-Nastuki?" The Baseball-Idiot named Yamamoto started running towards Rika. Then held Rika's shoulders. "N-Natsuki?! Is that really you?!"

Gokudera took a glance at Rika then his face started to pale. "H-Hime?"

"Tsuki-nee?! Where is she?!" The five year old child Lambo started crying when he heard the name of his long lost adopted sister.

"H-hai? I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I'm not Natsuki.. My name's Rika. Rika Miyazaki."(Note they're in Italy so first name and the last.)

_**~ Yamamoto Takeshi's POV ~**_

When Antonio-san stopped the fight, I sighed in relief. Then I saw two new faces. Are they new workers here? Haha.. Obvious. I took a closer look at the girl. I was surprised. She looks somebody I know. Natsuki. That was the only thing came to my mind.

"N-Natsuki?" I asked then I started running towards the said girl I called Natsuki. I held both of her shoulders and asked once again. "N-Natsuki?! Is that really you?!"

I was confused when she answered. She was not Natsuki? Who is she? Why does she look like Natsuki? Are they related? Or did her memories was erased? I shook my head and removed my hands on the shoulders of Rika.

"Oh, Rika? Haha.. Sorry, sorry.. It's just that you really looked like our friend Natsuki.. Haha, sorry." I said with a forced smile. It seems she noticed it. I twitched. "You're new here?"

She smiled a she nods.

"Yes. I will be working with Hibari-sama, as the his new secretary." When I heard that, my eyes widened. With Hibari?! Woah! How brave of you.. Haha..

"Haha.. So you will be working with him? I wish you good luck! ANd by the way, call me Takeshi! My name's Takeshi Yamamoto. The one who was stoned there earlier was Hayato Gokudera. And the child here beside me is Lambo Bovino."

"Yamamoto-sama then." She smiled. Haha.. She's kinda stubborn.. And I already told her to call me by my first name.. haahh..

_**~ End of Yamamoto Takeshi's POV ~**_

_**~ Gokudera Hayato's POV ~**_

"N-Natsuki?" When I heard that from Baseball-Idiot, I froze. What did he said? Hime?! I turned around to see a girl with a waist-length hair, the same with Hime and a pair of honey colored orbs, also the same with Hime. Then I heard Baseball-Idiot asked again.

"N-Natsuki?! Is that really you?!"

But when I heard the Hime look alike that she wasn't Hime. I was removed from my frozen state and ran. She wasn't Hime. And I knoe it was too good to be true..

Hime..

Where did you go?

_**~ End of Gokudera Hayato's POV ~**_

"Waaaaaaahhhhh! Natsuki-nee! Where are you!? I miss you! Waahhh!" Lambo cried. Sensing a presence nearing him, but ignored it. He was in no mood to play right now.. He was too devastated right now. Really, where was her Tsuki-nee? The very first and the the very best older sister who came to his life and accepted him whole-heartedly. Why did she disappeared? Will she come back? His thoughts was interrupted when he felt being carried gently.

_'Just like Tsuki-nee..' _He thought. he looked up to know who carried him, to his surprised, it was her Tsuki-nee look alike was the one who carried her.

"Lambo was it? Shh, shh, shh.. Stop crying okay? It's okay.."

When Rika heard only sniffling sounds, she started again.

"Okay, good! Hello Lambo. My name's Rika. nice to meet you.."

_**"Hey Rika, give him some grape candy."**_Inner G said.

_'Oh! It's been a while! Ah, wait.. i think I have some grape candies here in my purse.'_

Rika put Lambo down and looked for some candy in her purse. "Just wait there okay? I have something for you.." After a few seconds, Rika saw the grape candy she was looking for. "Oh! It's here! Lambo, here. I just have this. Is this okay?" Rika handed some grape candy. Lambo nodded excitedly. "UN! LAMBO'S FAVORITE IS GRAPE CANDY! TODAY, YOU'RE LAMBO'S SLAVE! GYAHAHAHA!" Rika sweatdropped but laughed.. "Hai, hai.. I will be Lambo-sama's slave. So Lambo-sama, are you feeling better?"

"Un!" Then Rika returned Lambo to Yamamoto's side.

"Here's Lambo-sama, Yamamoto-sama."

"Hey Rika. Do you want us to go with you? To go Hibari-senpai's office?"

"Lambo-sama agrees!" Then Yamamoto sighed.

"Don't worry.. It's just that we really missed Natsuki. She's our boss. Her full name is Sawada Natsuki.. Come on.."

When Rika heard the name. It bothered her?

_'Sawada Natsuki.. Natsuki Sawada.. Hmm.. That name seems familiar.. But from where?' _She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Lambo calling her..

"Baka-Rika!" Rika giggled at the name.. "Yes, Lambo-sama?"

"Carry me!"

"Of course, with pleasure.." Rika carried Lambo once again. "Yay!"

"Rose-san, you can leave Miyazaki with us.. She will be fine."

"Okay then, Yamamoto-sama. I'll take my leave." Then Rose walked away.

"Miyazaki -"

"Please. Call me Rika."

"Rika then.. Uhh, Rika, I'll explain everything about Natsuki on the way to Hibari-senpai's office." They started walking. Turning left, right, then up some stairs.

"Okay, I told you that Natsuki is our boss, right? She is the only boss we wanted.. No one can replace her. She's very kind, even Gokudera tried to kill her, she still accepted him. So Gokudera's very grateful. Natsuki has two younger siblings, she's the oldest, they're triplets. Natsuki and her younger brother Tsuna or Tsunayoshi, began missing. It's been almost two years. And their youngest, Natsumi died in an very early age. It is because of an accident. Their house burned. And the youngest was not saved, they said. But they didn't find the body of Natsumi so they are not sure if she is still alive or not." Yamamoto explained.

Rika just nodded. Processing to sink the words what Yamamoto had said to her mind. They just remained quiet. Lambo was asleep already, holding the grape candy Rika just gave earlier, tightly, so there was no noise. When Rika was planning to brake the silence, Yamamoto started.

"We're here." Yamamoto spoke softly. For not waking Lambo and not ot be "BITTEN TO DEATH" by the cloud guardian. Yamamoto got Lambo from Rika's arms and bade their goodbyes.

Rika stood in front of the sacred door where she will start her work. She took a deep breath and knocked gently. She heard a sexy, hot voice inside the room.

"Yes." It was a statement. I mean an _order._ Asking who was in the other side of the door.

"I'm Rika Miyazaki, Sir. Your new secretary."

"Come in."

Rika gulped. Sh shakily opened the door and was surprise to see a raven haired man sitting on a chair and signing paperworks.

When the raven haired man heard the creaking of the door, he faced the person who entered.

"Herbivore."

XXXXXXX

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

AND THEEERRRRREEEEE IT ISS! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER UBER LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SORRY FOR THE ERRORS TOO.. THIS IS A TRIPLET FIC! IT WAS OBVIOUS FROM YAMAMOTO'S EXPLANATION ABOUT THE SAWADA SIBLINGS AND FROM WHAT I TYPED FROM THE EARLIER CHAPTERS.. (ughh... stupid me for typing the very obvious..) THIS IS THE VERY FIRST CHAP OF DOOM FOR RIKA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RIKA WHEN HE MET THE BLOODTHIRSTY GUARDIAN OF THE VONGOLA?

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED! ILABYA! MWAH!


End file.
